Children of young age, particularly infants, are mostly sensitive to extreme temperature variations. Considering the modern-day temperature conditions, caused predominantly by climate change, pollution, and global warming, it's extremely necessary to ensure an appropriate body temperature of the infant which is in fact a significant aspect of the infant's overall comfort, health and wellbeing.
Infants are usually transported outside in baby strollers, or in specialized car seats designed for infants. Most of such baby strollers are configured to optimize the comfort and security of the infant. In general, to protect an infant from environmental factors such as sunlight, rain, or wind, the modern strollers comprise a partially enclosed or a fully enclosed compartment, where the infant is seated or allowed to lie down. In most cases, the compartment might be bounded by a retractable canopy and may also include a collapsible seating mechanism which allows the infant to sit in a variety of positions. Further, the infant is secured to the stroller via a harnessing mechanism to ensure additional safety during transportation.
However, even though such partially enclosed or fully enclosed compartments provide such benefits to the infant as mentioned above, these compartments may generate an environment where the ambient temperature inside the compartment may vary intensely with respect to the atmospheric conditions. In an example, on a summer day, it is best recommended to secure the infant within the compartment to protect the infant from exposure to the sun rays. But the real problem arises when the temperature within the bounded compartment increases to levels inappropriate for the infant. Considering a similar example, on a winter day, it is best recommended to secure the infant within the compartment to shield the infant from severe wind-chills which might prove to be dangerous to the infant. However, even when the infant is well protected within the multi-layered cladding, the temperature within the bounded compartment may decrease to levels inappropriate for the infant.
Therefore, there is a need for a clippable device which can monitor the air parameters inside the infant carrier where the infant is seated, and provide necessary alerts to the users seated near the infant so that they can provide comfortable alternatives to secure the infant from any harmful temperature conditions inside the infant carrier.